


Rest My Secrets (Art!)

by whataboutmycape



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmycape/pseuds/whataboutmycape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bouncer is not bodyguard,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest My Secrets (Art!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rest My Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662770) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



> so maybe a few months ago i signed up to do art for the wipbigbang Finish Your Sh**, and when art claims were put up i jumped on the one hockey rpf story on the list, which was Rest My Secrets by LadyJanelly, and this is the art i did for her! :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***if i used a picture that belongs to you in one of my edits, i truly apologize for not giving you credit here! please let me know about it and i will credit you appropriately, or take it down if that is what you wish


End file.
